krismodfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethnic Cleansing
'Ethnic Cleansing '''is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the junkyard *Kill the Neo-Nazi at the junkyard *Drive to the train signal *Kill the Neo-Nazi working on a train signal *Catch and kill the Neo-Nazi riding a Sanchez in the countryside Script ''Lis walks up to Trey's house and finds Trey smoking a cigarette on the front porch 'Lis: '''I didn't know you smoked. '''Trey: '''That's cause I don't, damn. '''Lis: '''Hey...you cool? '''Trey: '''No...no I'm not fucking cool! Not when you've got every white power nutter from here to fuckin' Carcer City snooping around- '''Lis: '''What? '''Trey: '''Yeah. I mean, that's his phone said when I checked it, but he's not saying it himself. '''Lis: '''Fuck...fuck! He still in the basement? '''Trey: '''Yeah. ''Lis walks into Trey's house as Trey flicks his cigarette away and walks inside behind her. The scene then cuts with the two of them walking down the steps to the basement. Kane is slapping Cunt as Todd stands by and watches. Cunt is whimpering during the following conversation 'Lis: '''Yo. '''Todd: '''Hey Lis! '''Kane: '''Lis, amigo! You're just in time for some fun with out favorite Nazi cunt! '''Lis: '''Right you are, but how about we get down to business first? '''Todd: '''You're the boss. ''Todd and Kane step back as Lis positions herself in front of Cunt 'Lis: '''So, cunt, a little birdie flew by and told me you've got some buddies from out of town watching us, yeah? '''Cunt: '''Y-yeah? '''Lis: '''Yeah. Do you know where we can meet them and give them a proper welcome? '''Cunt: '''No- '''Lis: '''No? So we can't greet your buddies- '''Cunt: '''No, because I don't know where they are! '''Lis: '''Oh, so for some reason you know that they're coming in, but you don't know where they're coming in to? '''Cunt: '''Yeah, and even then, it wouldn't fucking matter anyway, you fucking bitch- '''Lis: '''So...I'm a bitch? ''*Angered* I'm a bitch, just because I'm trying to get information from you? You fucking knob, you. Look at this! Lis drops her pants/underwear in front of Cunt. The camera is shown at either the back/side of Lis, or not showing the genitals 'Lis: '''I don't even have fucking balls, and I've still got more balls than you do! '''Cunt: '''That's- '''Lis: '''What!? '''Cunt: '''That's a very nice looking slit you got- ''Lis groans and thinks for a few seconds as Todd, Kane, and Trey look at eachother 'Lis: '''Stop fucking stalling! ''Lis pulls up her pants as she talks to Cunt 'Lis: '''Now tell me where the fuck your guys are or- '''Kane: '''Or you'll get worse than hurt! ''Kane runs up and kicks the chair Cunt's tied to over. Kane and Todd both kick him as Trey walks to the steps with Lis 'Trey: '''That was...interesting- '''Lis: '''Don't get used to it. '''Trey: '''Right, right. So, uh, I think that cunt mentioned something about a scrapyard- '''Lis: '''Scrapyard? '''Trey: '''Yeah, the one where you got your car back from. So get there, take out whoever looks like a Neo-Nazi, and give me a call. '''Lis: '''How do I know what to look for? '''Trey: '''Eh...shaved heads, maybe buzz cuts...bomber jackets, combat boots, swastika tattoos? '''Lis: '''Alright, I'll keep my eyes peeled. ''Lis walks up the stairs, out of the basement The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to the junkyard The player arrives at the junkyard. The player is instructed to kill a Neo-Nazi, fixing a car's motor. If the player waits around, the Neo-Nazi talks to himself 'Nazi: '''Fucking nigger jew car, built by niggers and jews to scam us white folk out of our hard earned cash. Fuck 'em, and fuck those cunts keeping our boy hostage! ''The player kills the Nazi. Lis then automatically calls Trey 'Lis: '''Alright Trey, I got the guy at the scrapyard. Anyone else I should look out for? '''Trey: '''Some dude by the name of Walt, works for the railroad and is...uh, working on a signal outside of town. '''Lis: '''Huh. How'd you find that out? '''Trey: '''Hotsauce and nailclippers- '''Lis: '''I won't ask for the details. ''Lis hangs up. The player is instructed to drive to the train signal outside of town The player arrives at the signal. The player is instructed to kill the Neo-Nazi, who is with another worker, working on the signal The player kills the Neo-Nazi as the other worker flees in terror. Lis then automatically calls Trey 'Lis: '''Anyone else? '''Trey: '''One more, some guy who gets his kicks riding dirtbikes when he's not harrassing minorities...yes Todd, we're all aware that your uncle likes dirtbikes. '''Lis: '''Anywhere specific? '''Trey: '''Eh...can't say for sure. I'd just guess out around some country roads or some shit. '''Lis: '''Alright, I'll bear that in mind. ''The player finds and kills the Neo-Nazi on a dirtbike Mission passed. Lis automatically calls Trey 'Lis: '''Three little Nazis jumping on the bed, three fell off and died a horrible death. '''Trey: '''Right on. That seems like all of them, by the way. '''Lis: '''Cool. Want me to come by? '''Trey: '''If you want. I got some more goodies to show you. '''Lis: '''Sweet. I'll swing by when I'm in the neighborhood. ''Lis hangs up